Another Day, Another Mission
by Thegreatestnameever
Summary: Kim Possible has been struggling to keep her love life stable. The problem is she needs a date for her dad's new proposal. Kim is trying to put the event off by doing more missions, but one mission causes bigger problems then she thought possible. KIGO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Disney.

**This is a Kigo fic**

**Flashback: Bold **_Thoughts: Italicized _

Kim woke out of bed from a call via her Kimmunicator.

"What's the stitch?" Kim asked tiredly.

"Kim...There's been a sighting of Monkey Fist at an archeological site connected to the Mystic Monkey Power. I have a ride all set for you. Are you ready?" Wade said.

"I'm always ready, Wade. I'll just tell Ron and we'll be over there." Kim replied.

Kim Possible was an eighteen year old hero just beginning her college life. Her schedule may have been hectic, but she adjusted quite quickly. Kim was aiming to be an archeologist. She decided to become an archeologist because she enjoyed traveling around the world, and she still wanted to have an adventurous life. She did not want to sit in a cubicle or hospital. She needed the freedom to seek out life.

Kim quietly changed into her mission clothes, so she would not disturb her roommate Jasmine. Kim remembered the day she met Jasmine.

_~Flashback~_

**Kim was really excited about finally going to college. She had dressed, and kissed her parents goodbye while she packed her things. She got a key for her dorm and opened it to her meet her roommate.**

**A young black haired girl, with beautiful azure eyes gazed at her from a bed. Kim looked at her for a second, then introduced herself.**

**"Hello, I am Kim Possible. I guess you are my new roommate. What is your name?" Kim asked without hesitation.**

**"Hi... I'm uh I'm erm... Ok, I'm Jasmine. You're..." Jasmine turned slightly thinking about it. "You're... I think you are... that crimefighter..., the really cool girl who saves Middleton. Right?"**

**"Yep, that is who I am." Kim replied.**

**"Ok, that's cool. I guess." Jasmine said shyly.**

**"So what major are you aiming toward, Jasmine?" Kim stated. Silently, noticing that Jasmine seemed to warm up to her.**

**"_She just needed someone to start the conversation and get her going." Kim thought._**

**"Oh, right now. I'm kind of undecided. I wanted to be an artist, but it always seemed like a hobby. Then I wanted to be a writer, but many of my English teachers laughed at my lack of grammar. I think I want to study Chemistry, though. It was my best class in highschool." Jasmine laughed.**

**Jasmine always thought it was funny, that all the electives she took were never as easy as Chemistry for her.**

~End Flashback~

_Jasmine is a good friend._ Kim mused.

"Lost track of the time. Kim said. "Where is Ron?"

Ron Stoppable was driving his new car at a reasonable speed, when he got a call from Kim.

"Ron, where are you? We have to get to the airport in ten minutes. Please hurry. I'll meet you there. Bye." Kim rushed through her words.

The Kimmunicator automatically relayed a message to speaker when Ron was driving. He had received all the information for the mission from Wade, but the traffic was pretty slow today. The snow was causing a lot of car accidents on the highway. He had to take a lot of detours to get to the airport. Ron hoped he would make it in time. He did not want to see an angry Kim. Nobody ever wanted to see an angry Kim.

Ron made it in time for his flight. He had to use the Kimmunicator to get the fastest route and he still barely made it.

By the pilot and plane, a anxious redhead was tapping her foot impatiently. Ron was going to be late, again. She always hated, when she was late anywhere.

"Hey, KP." Ron said rubbing his head. "I did not expect traffic to be this bad."

"Ok, Ron" Kim said. "Please, just do not be late, again."

"Will do, KP." Ron said.

"Yup, Yup." Rufus said.

"Ok, you guys let us get going." Kim said.

Kim and Ron boarded the plane. Kim quickly fell into a deep sleep. Her body was exhausted from being left without countless hours of sleep.

Ron, sat wide awake. Ron was aware that he should probably take advantage of the situation and get sleep. Something was troubling him though. He was having a hard time sleeping because he was too focused on the mission.

Ron's goal was to become a Mystical Monkey Power Master, but he knew that Monty Fist was one of the most skilled people with Mystical Monkey Power. He just was anxious and nervous for their battle. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

Flying high above the ocean, the plane headed to Kim's and Ron's destination.


	2. Dates and Events

I do not own Kim Possible or its characters

* * *

The plane was silent as both Kim and Ron were asleep. The plane had been flying for a while and it had turned dark in the night sky. Clouds were stretched around the plane, engulfing the plane in a blanket. The plane was easily traveling in the night sky.

A vibration from the Kimmunicator awoke Kim from her slumber.

"_What time is it?" _She wondered.

"Oh, it's just a reminder." She said aloud, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn.

The reminder read.

**Dad's Research Breakthrough next Friday 6:30**

Kim had forgotten about her Dad's new invention. He had engineered a new type of rocket fuel, that managed to destroy less of the ozone layer. She was proud of her dad, but at the same time a little put off. This was a formal affair and she needed... to bring a date. She had been trying to date several people, but they had backfired horribly. She just did not want to go through those disasters, again.

"Hi, KP" Ron whispered sleepily. Ron had heard Kim when she spoke aloud. He was very tired, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"KP, what happened? What are you looking at?" He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"It was just a reminder Ron, for Dad's new breakthrough." She sighed.

"That sounds fun, KP." Ron said without really thinking about it.

Ron knew all about Kim's hesitation for the whole thing. She had a bad history with dates for a while now. Ron's dating life was better, though. For the last few years Ron had frequented Japan to hone his skills at the mystical monkey power.

~Flashback~

**Ron's Summer a few years ago at Yamaguchi **

**Ron was making progress in his efforts. His mental fortitude had improved greatly. He no longer had fear in frightful situations. He was no longer a pushover. He was truly becoming a warrior.**

**His sensei was quite proud of his efforts and before long he was at the level of the elite students of the academy.**

"**Stoppable-San" Yori said. "Our sensei wishes to speak to you.**

**Ron walked to his sensei. Ron was nervous and struggling to keep the expression from creeping up his face.**

"**Ah, Stoppable-san. Come here." The wise old man said speaking with authority and kindness.**

"**Stoppable-san, please do not be frightened." The sensei continued on without waiting for a response. "Stoppable-san, your efforts have been that of a true warrior. This being said, I would like to honor you with this sash to further heighten your skills with the monkey power. Stoppable-san, this sash is very important to the Yamaguchi school, only elite students may wear it when they reach the level of their fellows. Treat it well."**

**Ron bowed and said, "Thank you, Master. Thank you Sensei. I appreciate your kindness. I will try my hardest to honor the respect and honor this school has bestowed upon me. Thank you, again. Sensei."**

**The sensei smiled and gestured for Ron to turn around. Yori was waiting behind him.**

"**Stoppable-san. I am glad you have progressed this far. You have proved your honor to Yamaguchi." Yori said with delight and pride in her voice.**

"**Hey Yori. Um," Ron shrugged the back of his head in contemplation. "Yori, I was thinking. Would you like to go on a date with me?" **

**Yori smiled. "Of course, Stoppable-san. It would be my honor." **

~End Flashback~

Ron reminisced fondly and remembered all that had happened since that time. Yori had become such an important part of his life. She was a very sweet and loving girlfriend to him. He truly could not see anyone else in his life. Being Ron, he proposed. Yori accepted and now they were happily engaged.

Ron was really happy and content with his life. He wished the same to his friend Kim.

Kim was going off her mental list of who to bring to her Dad's Big Research Breakthrough. She really just wanted to bring a friend, but they were all busy. Ron was going to visit his fiancee in Japan. Monique was going to her cousin's graduation party, etc. Everyone just... Ugh...

_This is so uncool. _She thought.

She just did not want to bring any of her former dates. Her last fourteen dates had been horrible. She just was not able to have a good time. She just needed someone to match her exuberance, her energy and she just could not find that with the dates she had been with. Her first date she had been set up with a person exactly like Brick Flagg. She was left with a headache and migraine. She then dated other men who were interested in archeology like her, but was left with a lot of jargon and theories that she could not quite grasp. It was phenomenal that her brain was not exploding with all the useless information many of her dates had supplied her with. She even dated a person who was a son of a CEO corporation, but had been reduced to working at Pizza Palace. That one she had to blame on Jasmine, she set her up with the guy. She did date a few woman. One of the women she was dating was actually quite sweet at first. Monica was her name. She had a really nice smile. She also had a dignified presence. She was from a wealthy aristocratic family. She had a shapely figure and beautiful sapphire eyes. Her beauty was really astounding. Unfortunately, the date was just Monica's excuse to gain many close up photographs of the heroine. Once the date was over, Monica turned around and sold it to the highest bidder. She made quite a profit on the images and gained a small fortune. Kim was still sullen at the betrayal.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. We have arrived at your destination." said the pilot.

"Thank you, Jack. I really appreciate you bringing us." Kim said.

"Yeah, thanks, Jack." Ron said.

"No, Thank you. Kim, you saved my trees from bulldozers." Jack said.

"Anyone, could have written a petition to have the trees declared a historical landmark in thirty minutes." Kim said.

Jack just shook, his head and smiled. Then he said goodbye and left.

Kim and Ron had just taken their first few steps into the Amazon.


	3. Amazon Jungle

I do not own Kim Possible

Thank you to EnterpriseCV-6, and ShadowCub for reviewing.

Kim was not in her usual mission clothes when she entered the Amazon. She was dressed for an archeological dig. She had tools strapped in a cross-body bag, a hat that looked sufficient for the hot sun rays, shorts with lots of pockets, and a blue shirt with a light khaki jacket.

She figured she could acquire research at the temple where Monkey Fist was supposed to be lurking. The archeological work could count toward her independent study. This was not really Kim's fight anyway.

Kim thoughts were along the lines of, " Ron has been preparing for this fight for so long, I do not want to take this fight away from him."

Kim's thoughts turned to Shego. She missed her fights with the dark-haired woman. She had been busy dealing with her new college lifestyle and dating life that she had not made frequent visits to Drakken's lair.

Kim missed the Drakken's crazy schemes and Shego's sarcastic attitude. Shego always added excitement to her life. Kim did not know where this feeling of loss came from, but she really did miss Shego. Maybe, she would get to stop them sometime soon. She hoped so, because they have been keeping on the down low recently.

Kim raised her head and sighed. Ron and Rufus were traveling a short distance behind, while a variety of emotions flickered across Kim's face.

While they walked, they saw vines hanging from trees in an unnatural manner. Each twist and turn of the road was something shrouded with vegetation.

Kim really loved the Amazon though, the land was big and amassed with beauty, and there were birds singing with vigor as the sun passed along the horizon.

Ron almost got bit by a snake as it hissed and slithered down the trunk of a tree.

Some sounds forewarned an eerie presence as creatures of the shadows left distressing calls. Each breeze struggled against the enormous trees. The sun beat down steadily, a piercing gaze like through a magnifying glass. The trees and the animals of the Amazon made everything hard to see.

Kim was trying hard to follow Wade's coordinates. Kim was getting tired of the insects swarming around her, and her mood was starting to fall.

Kim decided to bring up something to take her mind off things. She spoke to Ron.

"Ron, how's Yori been?" Kim asked

"She's been well, KP. Why do you ask?" Ron gazed at her curiously.

"No, reason. I'm just checking up on a friend. That's all!" She hurried the last part, struggling to keep her composure.

The truth was Kim was really curious, as to how Ron knew Yori was the one for him. Kim was confused about the concept of true love, but did not want to ask Ron directly.

"OK...KP," Ron said, at the rapid change of subject.

An awkward pause stretched between them.

"So, how's classes been, KP?" Ron asked, trying to continue the conversation.

Kim replied enthusiastically. "It's been good. I've met a few nice people, including Jasmine my roommate. The school is pretty study-oriented, so a lot of people are focused solely on their work."

Ron nodded his head to show he understood.

"That sounds interesting, KP. I've been working as the chairperson of the tasting committee for Bueno Nacho. Bueno Nacho even sponsored my schooling to be certified as a chef. I'm really excited." Ron gloated.

"That sounds great, Ron." Kim smiled.

"It is. I have enough money from Bueno Nacho endorsements, that Yori and I might be able to get married next summer." Ron was beaming with happiness.

"Oh, Ron. I'm so happy for you!" Kim was clearly enthusiastic for her friend.

"Thanks, KP. It means a lot to hear you say that...

So, KP who is this Allison you've been talking about?" Ron changed the subject.

"Oh, that's Jasmine's friend. She has been trying to re-do my fashion-sense since she met me. She drives me up a wall, sometimes. Allison and her boyfriend, Jack have been working toward degrees in engineering. They are really smart and nice people. Jack's parents died in a car accident, though. Jack has been really quiet and sullen ever since, according to Allison.

Jack also has taken the responsibility of his little brother. Allison acts like a second mother to Jack's brother and also brings out Jack's personality.

(Kim mentally wishes she could have someone as nice as Allison is to Jack in her life.)

You should meet them sometime, Ron." Kim quietly finished her thoughts.

Ron pondered it for a moment. He thought about how Allison and Jack may be able to help Kim get a date. He was looking forward to meeting them now.

"Sure, Kim. I would love to meet, them. I hope I can meet them when we get back." Ron finished.

Minutes or hours passed, nothing was for certain.

"Oh, Ron. We're here!" Kim shouted.

The presence of a large statuesque building was a welcome sight. The vines that had amassed for centuries lay upon the building, which was beginning to crumble because of its century old age. The sun shone and reflected off of the entrance way. Strange inscriptions of roaring beasts conformed into monkey-like images that were sprawled across its ancient sides. They had arrived at the Monkey Temple.


	4. The Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible and its characters.

Thank you for the reviews.

**The Temple**

Kim was immediately attracted to the elaborate designs and patterns that adorned one wall of the temple. Kim was inspired to center her research on the deeply carved impressions on the wall. She took out her Kimmunicator and began to take snapshots of the symbols and figures on the crumbling structure before her.

**A few hundred yards away**

Ron was watching aimlessly for the villain Monkey Fist. He had picked up a nearby presence by being in tune with his central aura. Ron was about to alert KP about his discovery, but a sound caused his head to snap forward.

The sound could only be defined as an eerie sound mixed with strong fighting discipline. It was not a very intelligible sound, but was primitive in its form and message.

"Oh, ee-ee, Ah, Shwa Kada"

Monkey Fist had arrived adorning his usual black attire.

"MONKEY NINJAS, ATTACK!" Monkey Fists eyes were glowing with pure determined rage and had a heated red glare.

"Monkey Fist." Ron whispered.

Ron's body was starting to get ready for the fight to come, his body charging with unimaginable power.

"Well, Well, if it is not Mr. Stoppable." Monkey Fist said. "I look forward to fighting with you, again."

Ron's stance was one of peace and tranquility, while Monkey Fist's stance showed hostility and rage.

Ron proclaimed, " You shall not win Monkey Fist. This is the last time we will fight. You mark my words."

Ron addressed his pink pal. "Rufus, we are in this together buddy. I need you to keep the Monkey Ninjas occupied, while I fight their master."

"Yep, Yep. Will do." The pink mole rat said with his teeth chattering away. His body was suddenly in a fighting stance. Nobody would think much of the little fellow, but looks can be deceiving.

Rufus began to attack the monkey ninjas in his full blazing glory. One monkey came at him with two punches to the face, but the small mole rat easily evaded. The monkey tried to knock his balance off with a swift kick to the legs, but the mole rat jumped to the side. Within a few minutes of brutal fighting, only one monkey ninja remained.

Ron was meanwhile preoccupied with Monkey Fist. Unintelligible sounds began to progress between the two. It was like a contest to see who was the stronger alpha male. They began to beat their chests and grunt mutterings of, "Oohh Ha Shee Qua Foma."

**Temple Wall**

Kim was scribbling notes furiously on a green notebook, trying her best to replicate the ingrained symbols and patterns encompassing a red talisman. The red talisman was not visible on pictures taken by the Kimmunicator. She figured drawing it would be her best option. The beauty of the talisman was enchanting she could not help but slowly move her hand toward it. She moved her hand and gently caressed her finger on the burning red ruby. The gem shone beautifully and encompassed Kim's entire body. Then everything faded to black for Kim.

**Front of the Temple**

Ron and Monkey Fist were panting and sweating from the over-exertion of their bodies. Suddenly, a blinding light encompassed the entire temple. Everything was shrouded in a bright white light combined with flickers of red, nothing escaped the light's beauty.

Deciding it was the best time to leave, Monkey Fist made a quick getaway with his monkey ninjas.

Ron's first reaction was to flee, but his senses came back in. He had to find Kim. He was desperately trying to find her, but he could not see anything. He honed in his monkey senses, but his monkey senses were in disarray. He turned around quickly, hoping to find another means of finding her.

"No further shall you travel." A ghostlike presence enveloped him and everything was silent.

**Somewhere in Downtown Middleton**

Shego was busy acquiring a beautiful emerald gem to add to her collection, when a soft melody began to play. The melody was too soft to be heard from the sensors, but Shego's acute senses caught it immediately. She quickly fled from the Middleton Museum and was on her way.

" _I hope Kimmie is alright. There is only one way that sound should trigger. I just hope I'm not too late." _Shego thought.

**Location Unknown**

"Where am I?" Kim asked herself. Nothing here made a bit of sense. Numbers swirled around her, as incomprehensible information floated around her head. Everything else was pure white.  
All of the sudden, rooms appeared before her and all other things disappeared. Kim was lost and fearful. She also realized she did not have a physical body. She was a swirling entity of light.

"_Help!"_ She thought.

**Ron's apartment **

Ron awoke in his apartment back in Middleton, without a single recollection of the day's events.

Rufus, was in Ron's pocket when a light shadow stared at the naked mole rat. Rufus's mind was rewritten.

**Wade's house**

Wade was typing in his computer to see how Kim's mission was going, when a shadow stared back at him and whispered a few ancient words. Wade's spirit took a short journey through time and space, when Wade returned he was no longer aware of Kim's mission. All information and data regarding the teen heroine was lost.

_  
**Global Justice HQ**

Global Justice did not even realize Kim had gone under the radar. They had been building new prototypes to stop alien forces. They had recently hired a new genius and crime fighter, who was their prime priority. They had put all Kim's data in a separate file, in a filing cabinet in a secure location in the basement. That is where all information regarding Kim was stored and forgotten for the time being.

**Monkey Fist's Lair**

Monkey Fist was currently sipping a cup of tea. He was glad he had escaped that temple. He had gone there on the advice of his colleague and associate Dr. Kingston. Dr. Kingston was a highly regarded researcher on supernatural forces. He had told Monkey Fist that the temple was rumored to have brought people closer to their inner psyche unlocking unimaginable strengths. Monkey Fist did not fully believe Dr. Kingston, but he was willing to go to the temple to become a master of the Mystical Monkey Power.

Monkey Fist was not going to risk his life, however. As he was heading to the door, a eerie presence stood before him. Monkey Fist's hair stood on end. The shadow softly sang a few ancient words and Monkey Fist's memories were replaced. His memories were replaced with family outings. His monkey ninjas' memories were also replaced with happier times.

**Shego's Jet**

Shego lay down on her back wondering about the trouble Kim must have been in.

" _I don't know why Kim does this. I can not always be around to protect her. Kimmie, I really hope you are alright."_ A furrow of doubt crossed Shego's brow. She was having a hard time sleeping, while the jet was on autopilot. The strain must have gotten to Shego however because within fifteen minutes she was in a deep dreamless sleep.

**Spiritual Domain**

"Are you sure this is wise?" The bright one asked.

"This is the best way. The child is young, and her path is unclear." The elder said.

"Elder, she is not ready to find herself. She does not have a guide. She does not even have a love to help her." The bright one said.

"One person will evade us and will help her. " The elder smiled, "There is nothing to fear, young one."

A disembodied red figure suddenly appeared in a instantaneous fashion.

"Nobody shall remember her. Nobody shall find her. I shall make sure of it. She may be brave, but she is not sure of her own identity. I will use it to my advantage. I will win this time, elder." The red one laughed.

"That is your job. I know and accept that, red one. We are neither good or evil, we exist simply to help those lost. Some will remain lost, and some will find their true selves." The elder replied.

"This is the way it has always been. It shall always remain this way, red one." The bright one said, with much wisdom.

" I know, bright one. So, we shall have to test the young one, accordingly." The red one replied.

**Location Unknown**

Kim walked down an endless hallway of glowing doors.

"_Maybe, I should open one. I mean how much worse can it be? I do not even have a body. Wait, how do you open a door without a body? This is such a stitch. I do not know how much more I can take of this." Kim thought._

Kim's jumbled thoughts were floating in straight lines above her head.

Kim walked a bit further. Every door was different. Some had spiraling vines with a wooden frame, while others were made of the finest glass with beautifully painted pictures adorning the base.

"_I just have to choose." Kim thought._

She looked around, and the door with ordinary wood and a blue handle caught her eye. Kim hesitated about picking it, but slowly turned the door's handle.

* * *

Side Note: This story seems to have a mind of its own. :)


	5. Spirit Realm

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible nor its characters. Or Jenga.

**Kim's Location Unknown**

Kim turned the wooden blue handle with her mental will because she did not possess a recognizable form. A tunnel of light slowly turned the interlocking structures of the door. The door opened and a gust of wind gushed out of the door and seemed to weave itself around her. Then just as suddenly, everything stopped.

Places and Memories began to encompass Kim's entire being. Battles with Drakken, Encounters with Shego, family outings, fighting Dr. Killigan, fighting DNAmy, Monkey Fist, and many more, all who were captured by the red head. The memories played around Kim as if watching a big screen movie surrounded by energy of brilliant light. A panic of distress was coming over Kim, as memories continued to surround her.

"Stop, Stop, the memories!" Kim was going crazy with the constant flashes of her past.

"Stop." She panted desperately, she was getting exhausted and emotionally drained.

A second later, and she collapsed in a heap on the ground.

**Forest Spirit's Domain**

A spirit of great authority and knowledge looked down at Kim's scene with interest.

"Hmm, seems we have a new youngling." The spirit whispered.

The spirit watched curiously, as the young redhead came to her senses.

**Shego's Jet **

Shego awoke with a start. The landing gears were engaging, and Shego had to steady the impact. The gears were pulled back swiftly, bringing the large jet to a halt. After a groan and several curses later, Shego came out with her trademark catsuit.

"So Kimmie's in a temple that looks like someone knocked over Jenga Blocks. Great." She said with a lack of enthusiasm.

Still, Shego pushed her hair back in a ponytail, and pushed her tired body into the collapsing temple. Carefully, Shego watched her footing as great piles of debris flew around her. Shego began to get worried, because she could not find a trace of Kimmie's presence after hours of searching. Not only was there not an indication of Kimmie's presence, but rather there was not a trace of a living inhabitant. Her eyes did not see the tell-tale signs of visitors such as track marks, scruffs on the ground, or bent flora to indicate the presence of any visitor. The only indication she had that something had gone wrong was the soft melody from her jumpsuit that indicated when Kimmie was in immediate danger or distress.

Shego figured that maybe the heroine had just gotten herself out of the predicament her melody had responded to, so Shego started heading home. Just as Shego started to turn away, something glittered and caught the young villain's eye causing her to inch forward. She probed the object suspiciously, the object was such a deep red that Shego's eyes were attracted to like an enchantment. Her hand slowly swept across the deep red gem. Within seconds, Shego was swallowed by a suffocating darkness. A large white light freckled with inconsistencies of red was all that was left in Shego's absence.

**Kim's Location**

Sleep vanished from the innocent face of the redhead she awoke.

"Where am I?" Kim asked groggy.

Kim felt like she had been asleep for days. Kim's legs were sore, and her arms showed stress and fatigue.

When Kim's gaze adjusted, she saw a sight she could not believe. A forest of magnificent beauty was before her. Butterflies fluttered in the daylight stricken tress, while deer were gallant in their strides, as the birds tweeted with a magical harmony, and everything felt so peaceful. Kim felt completely at ease, but she was losing the remaining fragments of her memory as she began to regress into the carefree atmosphere.

When Kim finally snapped out of it, she had lost a sense of time and place.

Kim tried to think as the clouds fluttered overhead. "Who am I? Do I live here?" Kim asked thoughtfully. Kim's mind was completely a mess, and her brain was trying to constantly remember, but nothing was clear to her. Luckily, she was still able to rationalize. She had just lost a sense of self and identity.

A figure massed with a swirling red approached the frail redhead. "Hello kid, why don't we go play in the forest. Yes, come on be a good girl." He suggested with a glint in his watchful eye, as his smile turned into an evil smirk.

A branch suddenly broke, and a massive shadow surrounded the two. A big bird came sweeping down as a torrent of dust went flying.

"Hoot, Oohoo," An owl swept down to attack the red figure.

Kim was hesitant at approaching the Red Figure, but he was the first thing she had seen speak in a long time. She ushered forward to the swirling entity of red light. She was tempted to go with him, and perhaps learn of this place, but a rather large bird stopped her footsteps.

The owl screeched, then whispered in the ancient language.

"Red one, this child is under my protection until her, "Battle of Wills. She is not ready to be put to your tests. She has not even started her trials. This child needs rest, because she has endured many hardships."

The owl stared directly into the red figure's swirling form.

The red figure responded.

"Oh, wise one. What do you take me for? I am merely hoping to guide this child toward a safe place."

An smirk slowly making itself clear on his newly adorned features.

"Yes, but I am the master of this domain and therefore she is mine." The owl quipped.

Kim stood and watched with wonder.

The red figure had taken the form of a giant red dragon. His tail swept aimlessly from side to side, as his giant head screamed danger and power, his jaw had piercing fangs, and his body armor flanked scales. Everything about him screamed predator.

Kim stood back, scared for the danger the red figure posed. She closed her eyes hoping the dragon would go away, but when she opened them a red serpentine eye stared cunningly back at her.

A deep roar emitted from the dragon's throat, and then it spoke.

"Sssss, The Shild is mines. Ssshe is ready for tesssts to begins. Obeys lowlys owlssss." He spread his mighty jaw.

The owl wise in his ways, crept slowly contacted the Ancient One. The owl could protect the girl, but only momentarily. The red one had power that rivaled the ancients and was a forbidding opponent.

The owl knew a few spells that would hold and confuse the Red One for a few moments, he slowly flew in clockwise circles chanting a language only the spirits of the forest could understand. The spirits heard their guardians cries and gradually lent their voice. The forest began to become alive, but only those truly in tune with nature could see it. The red one was oblivious. Kim however sensed a brief signal of distress, but then snapped back to her current dilemma.

_**Side Note: Sorry for the lack of update. Thank you for the reviews.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The authoress**_


	6. Forest Spirit Domain

**I do not own Kim Possible or its characters.**

**Forest Spirit Domain-Red One's Battle**

The Wise One (owl) had a hard job protecting his charge and maintaining a magical barrier to help with the protection of the forest, so he had a difficult choice to make. The owl could either give up his charge's protection to another guardian or risk the destruction of his domain, the forest. So instead of losing anymore time debating the Wise One took charge.

"Child, I need you to look at me closely. This is important remember to turn the purple handle. If you go to any other door they might not be as kind to you, for it is not their time for you." The owl's eyes showed wisdom from countless ages as he recited his directions.

"Yes, sir…. the purple handle. How do I get there? Are you going to be all right? There's a big dragon trying to fight you." The innocent green eyes gazed at him uncertainly.

The owl responded respectfully back to the red headed child. The sounds of the dragon's (red one's) attempt to go through the magical barrier making his speak fast and hurried. "Child, listen to me. Do not worry for my safety. Worry for your own safety and I will sent you to the Hallway of Worlds in which you will chose your door. Be careful, and remember the Purple Handle. Be Gone."

Hallway of Worlds Spirit Realm-Kim

A flash of light and Kim was gone. Pushed through the dimension to the Hallway of Worlds, where she had previously chosen her dimensional door.

"Purple handle, Purple handle…. Hmm…. Where is it?" Kim wondered aloud.

**Hallway of Worlds Spirit Realm-Shego**

Shego awoke with a no idea where she was. She looked around and all she saw was white light and a few hundred doors attached to nothingness. That did not shock her as much as the fact that her body, her beautiful, hot, graceful body, was replaced with what looked like a firework display gone haywire.

She was just a big floating body of light. Oh, she was frustrated as hell, and did not need anyone to tell her otherwise. She got into this predicament because of the Princess; she sure as hell hoped she could get herself out. Now the reason she was here, was to find Kim, right? She might as well peruse while she got her bearings.

**Hallway of World's Spirit Realm- Kim**

Kim was eagerly searching for the purple handled door, but so far after twenty doors of searching she had not found one pure purple handled door. She had found a yellow, orange, pink, fuchsia, turquoise, macaroni yellow, lime green, sky blue, dark blue, gray, black, indigo, green, etc but still not a single purple door.

She was getting tired and frustrated. There seemed to be thousands of doors that would take years to get through. She just hoped she could find the right door quickly.

**Forest Spirit's Domain**

The owl was having a hard time keeping the forest safe while the Red One's dragon form continuously created ruckus destroying trees, flowers, and making earth shakes to the owl's rivers. The most the owl had the power to do was protect the life in the Forest Realm.

"Stop, this nonsense Red One. This is my domain. I am the protector here. Please allow its inhabitants to rest in peace." The owl declared proudly his chest puffed out.

"Yousss tooksss thesss girlsss. Shesssss MINESSS!." The red one roared, his furious growl heard across the forest domain.

All of a sudden a great gust of wind moving the earth and shining with a brilliance of pure white light, blinded the sky. The water calmed, the earth lay quiet, as the forest stopped its furious cries of panic.

There in glory stood the most powerful being of the spirit realms, "The Ancient One". The golden aura shone brightly, as the Ancient One walked up to the red one in an enchanted form.

_All beings must respect the ancient one or the unbalance of the worlds can occur._

The Forest Spirit and the Red One bowed, to the magnificence of the Ancient One. The Ancient's one's spoke with brilliance and confidence.

"Red One, the child, the one whom you seek is not ready for the tests that you will present her. You should not disturb the peace of the Forest Realm or any other realm searching for the child. She is not the one of the past, Red One.

She is not the one who betrayed you, and used you. She is just a girl who we will test accordingly. Please lay to rest your anxieties and follies."

The Ancient one continued his declarations.

"Forest Spirit, The Guardian of the Forest, The Great Owl?" The Ancient One asked.

"Yes, sire. I am here." The owl replied.

"I hope with a few bits of my magic that the forest will return to its former glory. Here are a few wings of power. I grant freely to you, in hopes that you return the forest to its former glory." The Ancient One declared.

"Yes, sire. I will try my hardest to bring the forest back to its original state. Thank you, sire." The owl said.

"Red One," The Ancient One said. "You will accompany me to Colemara (the heart of the Spirit Realms) to rest and revert back to your old form. Come now, Red One." The ancient one said.

"Thank you, sire. I will go to Colemara with you." The red one said. He flapped his gigantic wings and accompanied the Ancient One to Colemara.

**Hallway of the Worlds-Kim**

After searching for a while, Kim noticed a strange figure, one of light like her. She approached with caution afraid for her well being.

Kim spoke softly hoping to catch the figure's attention.

"Hello. Hello, can you hear me?" Kim asked with trepidation.

The figure turned around swiftly, approaching with intrigue and curiosity.

Kim started to back up, in fear of the nearby presence.

As she closed her eyes, she felt a hand, an actual touch on her held comfort and recognition, but she could not place it. It was buried, but she felt something just under the cusp on her memory. She just had to place the memory. Why did this touch feel so familiar?

She then realized that the figure was in front of her, and had a hand on her shoulder. When she stared at the light entity before her, glimpses of a figure struck her. She could make out a woman. A woman? How could she tell this light was a woman? She could also make out some features like dark long hair, with blazing green eyes. These images were so familiar to her, yet she could not place it.

**Hallway of the Worlds-Shego**

I recognized the voice that had called my name it was Kim. Yet, when I placed my hand, or light embodiment of a hand on her shoulder, I expected her to recognize me. Yet, I realized our light encompassed forms, made us hardly recognizable.

I saw her, her image apparent to me, her light form no longer shielding her wonderful features. Her red hair, and green eyes, but she looked fearful. Her eyes showing nothing of the woman, I fought. My princess was gone, it seemed, but flickers of recognition flickered over her eyes. I tried to talk to her, but I think she was lost in her own world for a moment. I had found Kimmie, but she could not recognize me. What did I get myself into?

**Hallway of the Worlds-Kim**

The figure, she no longer possessed a light surrounding her. I could see her clearly. I wonder if she can see me. I need to ask her for help. I hope she will understand me. I wish to tell her of my journey. I hope she will help me.

"Miss" I ask hesitantly. "Have you seen a purple handled door? The Wise Owl, said to find it. Will you help me?" Kim asked expecting a foreign language to slip through those black lips.

"Of course, Princess. Why did I come here, but to help you get out of a jam? Its not like I'm doing anything anyway. Sure, let's go look for that door of yours." The dark haired woman replied.

I was happy that she was going to help me. She had a smirk across her features as she answered my questions. She seems so familiar, but I cannot place her face. But, how could I forget someone as beautiful as her? I followed her hoping that I could find the purple handled door in this continuous hallway. Still, with her on my side, I'm sure we would find a way.


	7. Lost

I do not own Kim Possible or Home Depot 

Lost Chapter 9

**Hallway of Worlds-Shego**

I agreed to go with Kimmie, when she asked me to go with her. When I agreed I did not expect the search to be so long or taxing. Princess just looks thoughtful, as she steals quick glances in my direction. I wonder what's she is thinking. She hasn't spoken to me, since we began this journey. Perhaps my presence is affecting her in some way. Still, she looks like a lost child searching merrily for a treasure still unknown to her. I wonder why she lost her memory.

**Hallway of Worlds- Kim**

The figure of the woman (Shego) looks to be losing her determination. I am afraid to address her again, for fear of her leaving. She called me, "Princess", perhaps that is my name, but it doesn't have any meaning on its own but when she says it, it brings up familiar feelings.

I wonder if she will continue to follow me, I know she said she would, but I do not know if she truly will. This search is taking a long time.

**Hallway of the Worlds- Shego**

I am getting so bored. Nobody is talking, and I really don't want to be the one to break Princess, out of her silent ravine. I'm getting extremely restless. I really want to do something else then look at a Home Depot shopper's dream.

Still, I said I'd help, and there is not much else to do. I mean the whole point of me searching for Kim was to get her home safely, but I didn't expect her to get in this much trouble. Really, how much trouble can one person really get into?

But, I suppose I'm one to talk. I'm about ready to take a quick catnap, maybe Kimmie will agree. I mean its not like I'm tired, but a brain needs to rest too. There are only so many doors and colors a person can take, before they go crazy.

**Hallway of Worlds- Shego & Kim**

" So Princess, can we take a break from searching for a bit? My eyes are starting to become crossed and my head feels like a elephant had a party in it." Shego asked with indifference.

"Um, sure Miss. We can stop for a bit. I suppose we need to rest our bodies, to feel refreshed for our searching tomorrow. Yes?" Kim asked hopeful.

"Yup, sure thing, Kimmie. It is not like we have much else to do." Shego said.

So Shego and Kim drifted off into dreamland, where dreams are supposed to be of bliss and happier times, yet all they could think of were the hundreds of doors they had went through.

**Hallway of Worlds- Kim**

I woke up, when I felt a strange loneliness. I searched around hoping to find the source of this loss, and I instantly spotted it. The woman figure that had accompanied me, through many hours of searching had left. I had a feeling she would leave, there was nothing keeping her here, but her words. She seemed so sincere, yet I was alone again in a blank hallway with no one to turn to. I knew I had to find the purple handled door, but I did not know where to search.

It is much easier with two people searching for the same thing. I hoped that I would find her, again. After all, I've just met her yet familiar stirrings worked their way into my chest when she was around me. Her presence was a pinnacle of feelings buried deep in the recesses of my mind. Feelings I hoped to unlock, yet she was gone like a flash of light. But, then my gut an instinct so important in survival believed she didn't leave me. Pure instinct guided me, because I knew just as she had found me I would have to find her.

So, I searched through a long hallway, turned right then went back left. Searched through rows of mazes of doors, and I finally found something that was out of place. A door wide open shining brilliant light through its opening. I rushed through it wishing and hoping that she was through that door.

**Desert Domain-Kim**

The first thing that I encountered was the sun; it's blaring rays made me hardly visible in this form. The sand made a blurry outline of my figure as I trudged through this barren wasteland. Nothing was visible here; the sun dulled my senses to the point that I only had the turbulent wind to rely on for direction.

Sand made itself present in every single crevice of this foreign landscape. Everything was blurred my sight no longer good. The wind just pushed me forward, wherever it went I glided with it. I may have been ridding on a sand storm for all I knew. I pushed forward, hoping that my yearnings and wishes of finding the woman would lead me to her. I hoped and wished that maybe someone would head my call, and grant me a privilege of seeing her again.

Author's Note

Sorry for lack of update, I have been enjoying the nice weather. And pardon the grammar and/or spelling mistakes, I just did not want to wait another day to get this up. Sort of short, but that is because in my head this part is divided into around 3 parts total which I wrote, but still have to type up. K, Enjoy

Sincerely,

The authoress


	8. Desert Domain

**I do not own Kim Possible or Spongebob.**

**Desert Domain- Kim**

My hope of finding the woman was diminishing fast. My mind could only visualize, as I could not see very well as the wind carried me around. I must have been light because I traveled effortlessly what seemed like many miles. Sand surrounded me in a dome of impenetrable solitude, keeping me safe but also unaware of my surroundings.

After many moments, which could have been days for all I knew, the wind stopped. It wasn't a swift stop; it was a tumbling fumbling abrupt stop. Where I landed I didn't know. But I saw something in the blurry mists of my peripheral vision, an enormous shape not much else to say. It was a formidable whatever it was. It looked tall but angular, the top I could not see and the middle looked ... Hmm, I could only make out shadows not features. Well whatever it was, I was going to get a closer look. Perhaps it would lead me one step closer to the woman, whose name I still did not know.

I stepped closer to the structure, hoping and wishing that I would find my answers or truths there. I walked slowly treading with unease, I did not wish to fall into a trap again like with the Red One. Still, not knowing who I am is still a great hindrance to me. It makes every step, every action have meaning, and definition to who I am. I guess in a way the now and the present create me. Because I have no past and I have nothing to want for the future. Everything is just happening in the now.

I walk and feel, feel through my light filled hands a surface of rough texture and coarse feeling grit. I walk along side the wall of this structure for a long time hoping to find something that tells me what it is. A size would give a general idea of what this was.

I hoped. I mean what's in the middle of a desert besides mummies and pyramids? Wait, maybe that's what it was a pyramid. Makes sense… the side is huge considering how long I've been walking, and the texture of a pyramid should feel coarse and rough, at least I think so.

Walking this long is taxing on the senses. I wish to rest, but I'm afraid to get buried underneath the sand and never be able to get out. I also wish to find that woman as soon as possible. I need to know that she's ok. I don't want her to get hurt or something because of me. I'll just have to work twice as hard.

**_Desert Domain: Narrator_**

_Kim moved around the pyramid till the sun moved to the horizon and the sky became dark. She worked until her mind and senses were tired, but finally after an exhaustion that dared to take even Spongebob Squarepants down, she found the entrance to the structure, which was a pyramid. Kim's assumptions were accurate, and when she found the pyramid she promptly fell asleep. There was only darkness, and even if she had tried Kim could not see anything. But gleaming eyes lurked in the shadows waiting for its next victim. Legs moved slowly and waited for the young girl who had stumbled into the pyramids to awake. Meanwhile, Shego had just opened her eyes._

**Unknown-Shego**

Hey, who's there? Turn on the lights.

Helloooooo…. Is anybody there?

Where the heck is everybody? Oh, right. I'm in some weird dimension with Princess.

Hey Princess, where are we?

Princess? Princess, are you there?

KIMMIE, where is she?

Maybe she's still sleeping. I'll be sure to wake her up with the light gets back on, I don't get why I can't see if my body is made of light. Unless, I'm in a different environment in which case my light might not work.

Hmph… all these technicalities… Why can't everything just stay simple?

I guess I'll just go back to sleep in my nice warm bed.

* * *

Another short chapter, trying to get everything up. K,

Enjoy the read,

Sincerely,

The authoress


End file.
